


Gou's secret

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And only mentioned, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, I hope I did this well, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Supportive Boyfriend Ash, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Gou, Transphobia, but only very briefly - Freeform, god good, i love them, i still suck at tagging, rated teen bc sensitive topic, supportive satoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Gou has a secret that Satoshi didn't know about.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Gou's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay.. first the title at summary sucks but well lol 
> 
> And I really hope I did well. This is my first time wrirting a trans fic and I tried to do good. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gou sighed deeply. This can't be that hard, can it? It's just a confession. He just needs to tell his boyfriend that he is not who Satoshi thinks Gou was. He technically was but.. there is more to it. Gou got out of the shower, dried himself and dressed up. Avoiding to look down as always. Truth is, that he was born as a girl. He was transgender. And nearly everyone knew - his childhood friend Koharu (who wasn't surprised when he confessed to her because she suspected it), his parents - who first had a hard time accepting it but now fully supported him - nearly everyone but Satoshi. When he got out of the bathroom, a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Hm, you smell so good after a shower.." his boyfriend murmured into his hair. Gou blushed. God, Satoshi totally drove him crazy. They have been dating for a few weeks now, but have known each other for half a year. "Do you know that you drive me crazy?" Gou whispered and kissed Satoshi. Satoshi kissed back and slowly they started to make out. After a while they seperated and their foreheads leaned together "You are so beautiful.." Satoshi whispered. Gou blushed again. "T-thanks.. y-you too.." he felt a slight guilt for not teling the raven haired his secret. But he just wasn't ready yet. Satoshi took his hand softly. "Let's have breakfast" Gou swore, he'd melt under the fond look his boyfriend gave him. He nooded and hand in hand they walked into the kitchen. "Oh, the lovebirds are finally here" Koharu snickered. "Yeah, a good morning to you too, Koharu" Gou replied. They sat down and he chuckled as he saw that his boyfriends started stuffing his face as always. He ate too and then their finished breakfast. When they were back in their room (they were off because there were snowed in and couldn't go out) they sat on their bed with Satoshi hugging him from behind and Gou leaned against his chest. "You got so affectionate since we are dating. I can't believe that you were as dense as a brick before you realized your feelings for me" Gou grinned. "Hey! I just haven't met the right person till you came along. Now I am dating the boy of my dreams." 

Gou had to swallow slightly by the words "boy of my dreams". Arceus, why was that so diffcult? Why did he had doubt that Satoshi could be disgusted if he knew the truth? He was the most open minded, friendly and most welcoming person he has ever meet. Suddenly he heard a slight snoring behind him. "Satoshi?" Oh. The other fell asleep. Gou carefully climbed out of Satoshis arms and got back into the kitchen. "have you finally told him?" Koharu greeted him. "No.. not yet." Koharu sighed. "You have to tell him at some point, you know?" she took a sip of her tea "you can't hide it from him forever. And he deserves the truth." "You think that I don't know that? I'm just scared that he will be disgusted and reject me!" Gou felt like crying now. "Gou, that boy loves you. I'm sure he will accept you." "I don't know..you know what happend last time, Koharu" Gou replied. The girl bit her lip. "I know..but Satoshi is different. You know, I think he is annoying and way too hyper but he is a good guy. he will accept you. And if not.. well.. I will break every single of his bones with my own hands" Gou knew not to mess with the girl. Gou ndded. "Okay.. I will talk to him later. I can only win or lose." Koharu shot him a small smile. In this moment, he saw Satoshi coming into the kitchen. "here are you. I woke up without your warmth in my arms" Gou felt Satoshis arms wrap around him. God, this boy was so affectionate. Gou enjoyed the embrace and warmth of Satoshi with every fibre of his being. It could be his last one. He took a deep breath. "Satoshi.. I need to talk to you about something. But not here. In our room, please." Satoshi nodded and together and hand in hand they walked into their shared room. 

Gou was so nervous. They sat together on the bottom bunk. "So, what is it, Gou?" his boyfriend asked and Gou heard the curiosity in his voice. "I.. I can understand if you don't want to date me anymore after I told you this. But please don't hate me and please don't be disgusted." tears ran down his cheeks but he still managed to keep his voice steady. "hey.. why should I hate you or be disgusted?" Satoshi embraced his boyfriend once again. "Okay.. "Gou took another deep breath "I-I'm trans" Oh god. He acutally said it. "Okay? And who is the problem?" Gou looked at satoshi, who just smiled fondly at him. "D- do you know what transgender is?" Gou asked, whispering. "Yes." satoshi repiled "I read about it online. You don't feel like the gender you were born with." Gou nodded. "Right. I was born a girl but my soul and heart are a boy since I can remember. Is this really okay for you?" Satoshi nodded. "Yes. Why shouldn't it? This doesn't change anything for me."Gou felt like crying again, but this time out of joy. "Well.. my ex boyfriend didn't react the same way..he called me disgusting and freak when I told him and then broke up with me so this is why I was so scared to tell you." Gou couldn't stop his tears, the memories of this still hurt him. He felt satoshi embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry this happend to you. But you have me now.. I will protect you. If anyone will be mean to you, I will let Pikachu thunderschocking them and then kick their asses to the moon and back." "Pika Pika!" the yellow mouse confirmed. Gou was so happy. He couldn't have found a better boyfriend than Satoshi and he was very excited for the future whilst embraching his boyfriend back..


End file.
